


Derek Hale is "Scary"

by ineedabetterhaircut



Series: My Big Nerdy Werewolf Boyfriend [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nerdy Derek, derek is a sweetie, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedabetterhaircut/pseuds/ineedabetterhaircut
Summary: Everyone thinks Derek is scary, but Stiles knows better.





	Derek Hale is "Scary"

Whenever anyone found out that Stiles was dating Derek Hale, their reactions were one of two things; either they were confused or, more commonly, they looked like they feared for Stiles’ life. And he totally got it, okay? He had once been terrified of Derek, back when their interactions consisted of Derek telling him to shut up and then causing him bodily harm in one way or another. Even Derek’s personal appearance was terrifying; he was 6’1”, made of pure muscle, scowled more than he smiled, and had a look about him that gave a vague hint of “serial killer”. Also given the fact that he wore all black and lots of leather and drove a camaro of all things, he was a pretty intimidating dude. 

But Stiles knew something about his big bad wolf boyfriend that no one else knew; he loved romantic comedies. Loved them. He and Stiles watched them all the time, and Derek cried at least twice during them. He even had a list of his top ten rom coms, and could proudly recite all of the dialogue from his favorite, The Princess Bride (they'd watched it so many times that Stiles could practically recite it word for word, too). Romcoms were Derek’s guilty pleasure, and while Stiles had laughed for a good ten minutes the first time he had figured out that Derek had a secret shelf of them, he didn't judge. He thought it was the cutest thing ever, and he maybe loved his big macho boyfriend a little more for being a secret softie, indulging him in rewatching The Notebook and fangirling over Ryan Gosling (which happened pretty much every week). He loved being the only one to see him like this, and that Derek trusted him enough to cry over Love Actually in front of him or hug himself when Wesley and Buttercup rode off into the sunset. Stiles loved that Derek kept a secret blog on Tumblr about his favorite romantic movies, and that he listened to Nicholas Spark e-books on his runs. So he just laughed when he heard people talking about how scary his boyfriend was because really, they had no idea.


End file.
